Modern magnet fabrication processes suffer from substantial sample variation as magnetic substrates of increasingly reduced thicknesses are produced. Often magnets formed by conventional processes begin suffering from substantial sample variation as a thickness of the magnets falls below 1 mm. Magnets of this size can be advantageous in the construction of small form factor electronic components. In some embodiments, a field strength and size of the magnets can be critical to achieving a desired field size. In some embodiments, a magnet having too much dimensional sample variation can prevent the magnet from being successfully packaged within one of the small form factor electronic components. In some embodiments, sample variations of a tenth of a millimeter or less can adversely affect the function and/or fit of one of the magnets.